


You Scratch My Back, I'll...

by Miss_Tricksy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Tricksy/pseuds/Miss_Tricksy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terribly trope-y Reader/Dean fluff. Dean loves his back scratched, reader can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey (y/n), can I come in?" Dean asked as he tapped on your door.

"Sure, what's up?"

Dean swiped a hand across his neck. "Think you could do me a favor?"

You eyed him suspiciously. The last favor you did him got you all kicked out of that bar in Montana. "Maybe. What do I get in return?"

"I'll make you burgers with those fries you like. I just.....That ghost left some nasty gashes and they're healing, itching, and driving me crazy."

You tried not to roll your eyes. "Isn't that good. They're supposed to itch." The light coming from the hall dimmed again when Dean closed the door. Light from your beside lamp cast a golden glow through the room. Man, he's gorgeous, your mind supplies.

Dean smirked, "I know that. But they're like really itchy," he sounded all of twelve, "will you.....Can you just.....Will you scratch my back? Please?"

He was kind of cute when he begged. Plus, excuse to touch the elder Winchester?! No-brainer. You huffed out a "Fine, come here."

Dean perched near the edge of your bed, and pulled his shirts off. You were even more glad for the low light in the room, sure you were blushing. You'd seen both hunters without shirts before, but only in your dreams was Dean in your bed and undressing. You must have stared a beat or two too long, because Dean awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um, do they look infected or something?"

Glad for the out you murmured back "No, just making sure they're all good."

You reached out and ran your nails along the edge of one pink line. Goosebumps prickled along Dean's skin. He sighed quietly "mm, feels good."

With both hands now, you scritched along the marks, wondering vaguely what the skin would taste like. After a couple minutes you were startled by a low moan. "You can stop in like an hour if you want," Dean joked.

Blushing again you swatted at Dean's side. "You're kind of a slut for getting your back scratched, aren't you?" you replied in kind.

"I guess so. Never really had anyone around that I could ask, maybe I'll consider keeping you around, sweetheart."

"Dean, I've been around for like 8 months."

"Ya, well at least now you can earn your keep."

Dean scampered out the door just before your slipper could reach him. You heard him holler "Dinner in an hour, wear somethin' pretty," from down the hall.

Stupid Dean and his stupid gorgeous eyes, and perfect lips, and now you know what his stupid pleasure-moans sound like. Keeping a lid on your growing attraction to him was getting harder all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later it was Sam at your door. "Dean said dinner's almost ready. You coming?" After a second glance he stopped in his tracks. "Are you wearing my brother's shirt?" He stepped in your room and quietly closed the door. "Did you guys finally hook up?"

You were blushing, again. Dean had left his plaid behind and Sam had busted you wallowing in the scent of Dean. "What? No! He was in here earlier, and left it."

"Right. So Dean was in here, undressed, but you didn't hook up? I mean, I don't want details, but you don't have to lie. You know I think you would be great together."

"Sam, it's not like that, I swear. He asked me to take a look at those scratches on his back is all. Besides, I'm like an annoying cousin to Dean."

"If you say so. Let's go eat, then."

####

The burgers and fries were delicious. You left the boys in the library while you cleared the table and rounded up dessert and coffee. 

"(Y/n) said your back was bugging you, think the scratches are infected or something?"

"What, no. Just itchy. She scratched my back for a couple minutes. Then I about made an ass of myself."

"Shocking!"

"Shuddup, Sam." Little brothers really were the worst. "She was just being nice, but all I could think about was her hands on me. And I was already in her bed. She would have flipped if she knew how bad I wanted to kiss her."

"Ya, she probably would," Sam murmured back. He was surrounded by idiots. 

Dean shot Sam a look full of confusion and eyebrows. Before Sam could clarify though, (y/n) came in with three mugs and a few plates.

"Is that pie?" Dean practically lunged from his seat.

"Um, no. That's pies. Plural. I made a couple different small ones when you were gone this morning. And caramel cupcakes for Sam. And lemon bars just because."

"Why am just now finding out you bake?" Dean whined. "And how did you keep pie hidden all day?"

You smiled sweetly at Dean. "A - You never asked if I could bake and B - that is for me to know, and you not to find out."

"What other secrets are you hiding?"

Sam smirked, "Well she is totally in love with....." The rest of his sentence was cut off when you kicked him subtly (or not) in the leg. 

"Sam, Dean doesn't need to know about by guilty pleasure t.v. shows." You gave the younger brother your best glare. "Eat your cupcake, you oaf. Dean how's your pie....wait how many pieces have you had."

"Um, three. Well I dipped three. I'm still working on them. By the way, Will you marry me? Cuz, this is fabulous. And so are the lemon thingies. And the cupcakes don't suck, for not being pie."

Sam was grinning around a mouth full of crumbs.

Another glare for the oaf. "Thanks." You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "I grew up cooking with my gran and my mom. It's a little hard to enjoy that, since I've lost them both now."

Sam ducked his head, while Dean stood and wrapped you in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't save her, sweetheart," he whispered. 

You breathed in his scent again. Old Spice, coffee, cooking grease and a hint of motor oil. You cleared the tears from you throat. "I know. Thanks for everything since then." Your smile was genuine when you looked up. "What else should I do to earn my keep, since I suppose back-scratching won't pay the rent?" You jabbed a finger at Dean's side.

Glad to be done with the chick-flick moment, he grinned back. "More pie? Or breakfast. Tell me you make breakfast stuff. Like ooohh.....cinnamon rolls. Or those Danish things you get at the gas station. Or.....What?"

Sam was grinning to himself. "You guys are like a match made in heaven." You hoped Dean didn't see the wink Sam flicked your way before he took his plate to his room.

"I'm gonna grab a shower. Enjoy your pie, Dean."

You headed to grab your pajamas, and ducked your head in Sam's door long enough to stage whisper "You're such a brat, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic fluff!

Another week, another hunt, thankfully not too far from the bunker. You knew the boys had basically grown up in the Impala, but too long in her backseat made you queasy.

"Are we stopping to eat? Because all that we have in the cupboard is peanut butter. I don't even think there is any bread, actually."

Sam side-eyed his brother, who nodded towards your reflection. Sometimes their ESP thing was obnoxious. "What? Am I missing something?" 

Sam twisted slightly in the passenger seat. "We thought maybe you could cook again?" 

Since the pie incident you had been busy with case stuff and without access to a real kitchen. "Really? And when did we discuss that?" Both men had the decency to look sheepish.

Dean piped in, "You don't have to if it makes you upset or whatever." Sometimes he was sorta sweet.

"Just giving you a hard time. I can cook, we'll just have to stop and get groceries. What are we having? And NOT burgers, Winchester. Variety is the spice, and all that."

Suddenly the car was filled with a jumble of noise as both men shouted out their choice. "Okay, sure. Didn't get any of that so we'll try again. Sam," you grinned his way, "favorite food?" Dean grumbled something about babies always going first. "And you can't say salad."

"Psh. Are you kidding? If you're making real food I want something with gravy. Ooh, chicken gravy and mashed potatoes. Or that Swiss steak stuff you can get like everywhere in Ohio. Or sausage gravy with homemade biscuits."

"Okay, got it. Gravy for the giant. I'll think of something. How about you Dean? Or did Sam take all your ideas?" You met Dean's eyes in the mirror. "Maybe, I should just make you pie?"

"Man, I haven't had good pasta in forever. How about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"I make a killer lasagna. With like 10 layers, and three meats and two cheeses."

The air in the car changed suspiciously. Sam caught your eyes and winked at his brother. "Maybe you could marry me and you can spoil me instead of making pie for Dean?"

"Sure thing Sam. We'll pick a date after dinner. Let's stop at the store. I'm starving now."

####

"I hate grocery shopping on weekends. Don't these people have somewhere else they could be?" You growled over your shoulder.

"Easy, sweetheart. We left all the weapons in the trunk. And we try to keep a low profile around here, ya know." Dean squeezed your shoulder affectionately as he reached past you to grab a box of noodles. "Just think about how your fiance would feel if he had to bail you out of jail."

You blinked at Dean's remark. "Huh?"

"I'm glad you and Sam get along so good. You know, I would be okay with you guys doing the dating thing. It wouldn't be so bad being the third wheel since you're both family."

Another blink, another "Huh?"

"You and Sam. Together. Like together together."

"Dean, I am not interested in Sam. Actually, I think he's dating someone. Or wants to, some hunter chick you guys met a while back."

"Well, he's not, like, leading you on or something is he. I can knock some sense into him if you need me to."

"Easy there, killer. Sam's not leading me on. He's not really my type."

"Oh ya, you guys are like two peas in a pod. You both love books. We met you at that yoga place. You have a ton of inside jokes."

"Those are all ways you could describe my last three good friends. Still, he's not my type. He's a little shy for my taste, first off."

"So what's your type then, sweetheart? Exotic, wispy, rich guy?"

You huffed out a laugh at that. Your perfect man was right in front of you. But, you couldn't tell him that. So, you did your best vague description. "No, I like myself a good ol' boy. Someone with a good heart. And good hands. Not afraid of a little hard work. Who enjoys good food and family and doesn't mind making a fool of himself to have a little fun." All of Dean's best traits, really.

You couldn't read the look you caught for a second in Dean's face, before he slipped on an easy smile. "Well, at least you're not picky." He raised his eyebrows. "We about done here?"

You heard a kid in the next aisle yelling about gummy bears. "Oh, ya. Let's roll."

####

"Is it ready yet? I'm starving."

"Dean your new hole in your belt suggests otherwise. Stop whining." Sam barely made it out of the way of an apple flying at his face.

You couldn't help the mom voice that came out "That's enough, boys. I'm going to put on a pair of jeans that doesn't smell like road trip and garlic. Maybe you could at least scrub the grave dirt out of your nails, huh?"

Both boys rubbed their necks and ducked their heads. A grumbled okay made it's way to your ears. You followed them down the hall almost running into Sam's broad shoulders when he stopped short in front of you. "So how was your trip to the store with you super secret crush?"

Your eyes turned to slits "I knew you didn't have anything to mail at that post office, what the heck, Sam."

"I thought you could bond over your mutual hatred of grocery stores. Plus I actually did have some copies to make and drop for a friend. How'd it go? Did your eyes meet over the onions and you fell hopelessly in love?"

Sam really was a nerd sometimes. "No, as a matter of fact, Dean thinks you and I would be a good match."

"No offense, but you're not my type."

"That's exactly what I said."

"So did you tell Dean he's exactly your type?"

"Not in so many words, no. But, come on. He likes his women a little on the trashy side, you know. Big lips, big hair. Less hunter-y. More temptress-y."

"That's so not a word. Why don't you just ask him to go on a date?"

"Right. 'hey Dean, even though we already live together, I kinda have a huge crush on you, we should start kissing and stuff.' I'll pass on the whole making an idiot of myself scene, thanks."

"Whatever, I gotta get my hands scrubbed. The chef might skin me if I don't," Sam smiled and finished the short walk to his door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's sneaky, and Dean and reader head to dean's room. Fluffy stuff still. No smut. Maybe I should put a slow burn tag on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. I can't believe so many of you like it!

A few minutes later you headed back out to the kitchen. You had thought about what Sam said in the hall. Maybe you could get Dean to notice you weren't just his little brother's BFF. You had changed into a pair of tighter jeans and cuter t-shirt. And may have smudged on some eyeliner and tossed your hair around a little. The guys already had the table set when you walked in. You missed the knowing smirk Sam gave Dean.

"Ready to eat? There's garlic bread in the oven, it should be warm. And salad and iced tea in the fridge." You knew the guys would skip the beer if you had something else ready.

When you had all settled in with plates full of steaming lasagna, you couldn't help watch both men's reaction to the first bite.

Sam managed to speak around a mouth full of pasta, "This is.....like....the best thing....ever." 

You beamed his way. "How about you Dean, any good?"

"I think the lasagna and I need to be alone!" He grinned.

You returned the smile, genuinely pleased something so simple could make them both so happy.

####

The rest of the meal was relaxed and easy. You talked about the case you just finished. Ones you had handled like it before. The best places you had eaten over the years. Some stupid t.v. show you had all watched in the hotel. 

After the leftovers were tucked in to the fridge, Sam excused himself to bed. You were sure he wasn't as tired as he claimed and you had seen him checking his phone while dinner was cleaned up. Probably the hunter chick.

Dean grabbed Sam's elbow just out of your earshot. "What are we supposed to do now? The t.v. is in your room."

"Gee, I don't know Dean. Talk like normal people. Ask her out. Kiss her like I know you want to. Tell fart jokes. What do you usually do when you want to get with a chick?"

"Buy her a shot or three and hope she doesn't ask about the scar on my neck. I don't think that will work with (y/n). She's a little out of my league."

"So just talk to her like a victim. Get her story, ya know."

"So you're suggesting I interrogate her and she'll just fall into my arms?"

Sam was taken aback by Dean's anxiety. He could always talk to people, especially women. "Bro, you've got it bad, don't you. Just be nice. Tell her how you feel. Try not to come off like a creep. In other words do the exact opposite of what you usually do." Sam smirked as he walked away, knowing he rarely got his digs in on Dean.

Dean stalked back in to the kitchen, feeling a little panicked. "Anything else you need me to do?"

Kiss me. Hold me tight. Tell me you don't want to ever leave me. "No, those dishes can dry overnight." You glanced at the side of the hunter's face, his expression unreadable. "Thought about trying to beat your high score on that stupid game, but my eyes are feeling weird from not wearing my glasses the last couple days."

"You wish," he grinned and his face lit up. "I am the master at that. You want to come to my room for a little while?"

Covering up the hitch in your breath at the idea, you put on you best southern belle accent "Why, Mr. Winchester, what kind of lady do you take me for?"

The kind I could imagine myself settling down with. "Weird-o. I thought we could talk. Plus, I have something to show you."

You snickered at that. Biting back a whole host of witty retorts. Maybe this was Dean being sweet, again. "Can I grab some other clothes?"

"Why? You look great in that." That was not what Dean meant to say.

"Um, thanks. I was just going to throw on some pajamas, if that's okay. We're pretty much done for the night, right."

"Right, yeah, sure, pajamas. Uh, me too."

"I hope you don't mean your dead guy robe. That thing is awful."

"Hey! It's vintage!" 

"Whatever you say, I'll be there in a minute."

You closed your door and breathed deep. You and Dean were rarely alone, and definitely not in his room. You brushed your teeth, combed your hair and slapped on another layer of deodorant. You dug through your drawers and found a pair of soft pants and a shirt you hadn't known you still owned. It was from your short stint in college, some band you had seen with friends.

You walked the short distance to Dean's door and tapped with a finger, surprised to hear music. Well not surprised to hear music, but something not mullet rock as old as yourself. And it didn't have the tinny quality of some tech-y player.

Dean opened the door wearing a plain green t-shirt and flannel pants. He was even barefoot, which seemed odd but not in a bad way. Guess he was planning to get comfy. He opened the store with a flourish "Whaddaya think?" His arm led your gaze to an old school record player sitting on a side table. "Found it in one of the storage rooms and I've always had a thing for vinyl. They just don't travel great, you know."

You could tell Dean was trying to not geek out over the machine, afraid you would make fun of him, maybe. "It's gorgeous, and sounds amazing. It was just collecting dust?"

"Um, ya. Needed a little work but I like doing that kind of thing, so no big deal. Been collecting records here and there the last couple months."

"Anything good?" You noticed a small stack under the table, and began to flip through. Your eye caught on a sleeve. "Thought you liked rock. This is decidedly country, sir."

"Hey, I like the classics. Conway is classic," Dean squeaked indignantly. 

"Hey, not judging. I grew up on country. I have some memories of my Papaw twirling my Gran around to country music, singing 'Hello Darlin' , actually." You flipped the record over to read the song list, and inhaled sharply. "It's on here. Can we listen?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Dean couldn't help but smile at the emotions he saw swirling in your eyes. "You wanna dance, too?"

You dropped the needle in the groove, and shot Dean a look over your shoulder. "Really, you dance?"

"I went to like six proms, I can slow dance, mouth."

"Six?!" Neither of the boys talked often about their younger years, and you didn't want to push, but had always been curious. "How many of those times did your score?"

"All the times." Dean seemed a little less excited to answer that question then you expected. He wasn't usually shy about his sexual prowess. "Did you go to prom, sweetheart?" 

"Just the one. We were in New Orleans at the time, and the school was in the poorer part of town, so we didn't have any a/c. We all looked like wilted flowers by the time it was over. Tyler Simpson kissed me on the walk home, and tried to feel me up on my back porch. We left town two days later." You smiled at the memory of an awkward boy whose name you didn't know you'd remember.

Dean pulled you closer and settled his hands on your hips. "This okay?"

"Absolutely. Tell me something else about you?"

####

Before you knew it you were on your fifth record, and umpteenth stop on memory lane. You had brought back two glasses full of the tea from dinner and some grapes and cheese and crackers, the remains littering a tray. Dean had danced a couple times with you but you were settled on opposite ends of the bed when the needle tripped into static.

"I'll get it, " you said, scrambling off the end of the bed. After dropping the record into the sleeve a huge yawn racked your body. You were having such a nice time with Dean and didn't know how late it was.

Dean was gathering up your mess from your snack when you walked up beside him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for putting up with me. Tonight. And all the time, really."

Dean almost lost his grip on the tray when he felt your lips on him. "No problem, sweetheart. I like having you around." He hoped you couldn't see the pink on his ears in the low light of the room. "I'll take care of this stuff, you go on to bed."

"K. See you in the morning."

When you closed your door, and finally crawled into bed, you couldn't quite believe what the last couple hours had held. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe you had a chance with Dean.

####

When Dean got finished in the kitchen, he felt too keyed up for bed. It had been one of the best nights he could remember spending with a beautiful woman. And had ended with a peck on the cheek. Huh.

He found himself smiling as he passed by your door. He hoped Sam was still awake, and spared a quick knock. "Sammy, you awake in there?"

Sam tucked his phone under the edge of his pillow. "Sure, what's up?"

"Dude, I need your help."

"With...? Did you guys find a hunt or something?"

"No, we've been in my room since we ate and you bailed on us."

"Since when do you need help in the bedroom, Dean? Or did you forget the economy box of condoms on that last trip to the surplus store?"

"Funny. But it wasn't like that. We listened to some music. And we just talked. And laughed. And it was, great, actually. But (y/n) just headed to bed, yes, by herself."

"So it sounds like you had a nice little date, then," Sam grinned to his brother. He had been surprised that neither of you had protested more about him 'going to bed early.'

"It wasn't a d.....wait did you do this on purpose?" Dean couldn't believe he had let his little brother play him like a fiddle. "You suck."

"Yes, it was in on purpose, moron. And I'm awesome. You guys had a great time. She's obviously into you if she has listened to you talk for hours, so go seal the deal."

Dean hadn't thought his brother had it in him. "Well, thanks, I guess. But, dude, I'm not 'sealing any deals,'" Dean hated that phrase. "I don't want to rush things with her, you know."

"Awe, Dean, are you having a chick flick moment?" Sam was a big fan of catching his brother in said moments.

"Whatever, Bitch. You gonna help me, or not?"

"Sure, Jerk. What'd you have in mind?"

Both men were pleasantly surprised with the way the night ended up. Sam because he was happy to see his brother so happy. Dean because he thought maybe this could be his shot at the apple pie life he'd been looking for for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on including Sam's budding relationship, but it snuck in.

"SAM!" 

Your eyes widened behind your laptop screen. That wasn't the 'something is trying to kill you' bellow of Sam's name. That was the 'I'm gonna kill you myself' bellow.

"Where is that little bitch?"

You flicked your eyes to Dean's face. He looked furious. "I think he went into town for groceries and a mail check. Why, what happened?" A second glance revealed that furious wasn't the only emotion written on his face.  

"I think he put itching powder or something in my shirt." You tried to keep a straight face, but must have failed. "Dude it is so not funny. Stop laughing."

"Oh, come on. It's kinda funny." Your smirk was quickly becoming a giggle. 

"Well then here," Dean pulled his shirt over his head and spun your chair around, "you can scratch."

You couldn't help but appreciate the view in front of you.  Dean's back muscles rippled subtly as he crouched in front of you. 

"Well, get to it Ms. Giggles. I'm crawling out of my skin here."

You reached out and scritched across the expanse of his shoulders, taking stock of the many scars littered over warm skin. "Those scratches from that ghost in Boise healed up good," you commented idly. It seemed strange to have your hands on Dean in the daylight (well underground bunker light system) and he not be bleeding anywhere. Though you were definitely not complaining. 

You heard a small sigh of relief and glanced at Dean's profile. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed and his mouth was a bit slack. It made him look ten years younger. The galaxy of freckles across the bridge of his nose stood out in sharp  relief. You smiled to yourself and wondered how he would react if you would just wrap your arms around him and kiss along his jaw. 

Dean felt himself relaxing into your touch. Your hands felt so good on him. He had always been very tactile, but in recent years the number of people he let get close had dwindled. He couldn't help the little sigh that slipped out. He may have been irritated at his brother but was glad he had an excuse to have you touching him. 

Slowly your scratching turned into just dragging your fingertips along any skin you could reach.  And that morphed into thumbs digging into shoulder blades. Before you knew it you were stroking along Dean's neck and ears and across freckled shoulders. 

A throat clearing at the doorway jolted you from your reverie. "Hey, am I interrupting?" Sam asked, his tone dripping smugness.

Dean bolted from his crouched position, hoping his blush could be passed off as anger. "Someone put itching powder in my shirt and (y/n) was helping me out."

Sam practically beamed at his brother. "Uh-huh. So what were you doing like a half hour ago when I called?"

You glanced down at your phone.  Sure enough you had a missed call from Sam 33 minutes ago. Apparently touching Dean monopolized your attention because you hadn't heard it ring. "Hm, must be turned on silent," you lied, hoping to escape the awkward moment. "Need help carrying anything in?" Another diversion tactic. You hopped from your chair to find your shoes. 

###

Sam leaned into Dean as he tried to shoulder through the doorway.  "You seemed to be enjoying yourself there, bro," punctuating his sentence with an eyebrow waggle. 

"Move it, dickweed. And shaddup. She was just being nice. Nothing uncouth was happening."

Sam snorted. "Uncouth? That's a big word, dork."

Dean glared at his brother, "Just because I didn't graduate doesn't mean I'm completely uncivilized. Anyways, what did you go to town for? I had a whole list of things we needed.  Batteries, detergent, shaving cream, couple other things."

"Actually, I was on a date. Type. Thing."

It was Dean's turn to do an eyebrow waggle. "Oh, a date type thing, right."

Sam was trying to play it cool. "Ya, Katie was passing through and we met at that farmers market a couple burbs over."

"You are such a hippie. So you, what, walked around holding hands deciding which organic kale was greener? Did you braid pesticide free daisies into each other's hair, too." Overgrown baby brothers were never too big to rag on. Sam cleared his throat. "There may have been both kale and flowers involved. We split some ice cream and drank some weird chewy tea stuff."  He may be taller but would always be the little brother hoping to be as cool as his big brother. "I think it went okay. Definitely not the worst date I've ever had."

Dean grinned up at Sam. "Good for you, Sammy. Did you kiss her?"

"Uh, she kissed me actually. Pushed me up against the side of her truck and kinda made out for awhile, actually."

"Ooh, feisty. So, when is she coming to meet the family?" Dean and Sam stepped into the garage as you were lifting out a bag of food.

"Sam, what is all this food for?" you huffed as you hiked the bag onto your hip.

Sam looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Um, actually, that's why I called earlier. To see if you guys would mind a plus one for dinner."

"You finally asked Katie to come around and check out the bunker?"

"She stuck her tongue down his throat, the least he could do is invite her to dinner."

Sam glared at his brother. "Jerk. Ya, (y/n) I thought maybe you could help me make that chicken stuff we looked at online."

"Of course, Sam." You dropped your bag on the table. "I'll put this stuff away while you carry in the other bags. Dean, would you mind doing up those dishes?"

### 

The next couple hours passed by in a bit of blur. Pounding out chicken was apparently quite amusing to your hunters and Sam seemed to be getting good at making tomato sauce just right. There was a small argument over whether pie and tarts were the same thing. You ruled that they were similar and informed Sam the fruit he had bought would be perfect for tarts and Dean was happy with the promise of using the last of the apples you had to make his favorite, too.

By the time everything was in the oven you were all covered in stray bits of food. "Why don't you get a shower, Sam, so you're ready when Katie gets here," you called over your shoulder. Suddenly two strong arms surrounded you.

"Thanks for all your help," Sam breathed into your neck. "You're the best." Sam glanced around to make sure his brother was still occupied tracking down a vase for the flowers he had bought earlier. He stepped back and looked down at you. "Maybe this could be a sort of double date."

You reached up and patted his cheek. "Sam, you know that would just make things weird between us all. Besides, Dean is never going to be tied down. He likes variety in his love life."

Sam felt like he was beating a dead horse trying to get you and Dean together. He knew his brother hadn't had any 'variety' since you moved in to the bunker. And that he and Dean both were ready to be tied down. Well, not literally. Unless it was the bedroom kind and get off that train of thought, right now Winchester. Save it for the shower. "Whatever. I'm going to try to remove some of the pastry from my hair. Katie isn't due to be here for another hour or so. I'll help set the table when I get done."

"Great." You turned back to the sink as Sam ducked through the door and almost crashed into his brother.

"Dude, what the hell?"

###

Dean grabbed his brother by the elbow and drug him down the hall a little way. "Sammy!" Dean stage whispered, "You have a chick coming in an hour and you're hanging all over (y/n) in the meantime?"

Sam shot Dean a confused look. "What? No. I was just. Wait are you going all jealous boyfriend on me? Because that is adorable."

Dean caught himself before he gave his brother any more ammo. "Oh. Um. No just making sure you're not being a total douche."

"Uh-huh." Again, with the dead horse. "Just ask her out already. She can't say no to that kicked puppy look you have right now," Sam grinned as he shrugged out of his brother's grip, escaping to his room.

Dean glanced toward the kitchen. He could hear you humming. He was pretty sure the last time you heard that song was that night you had hung out and danced in his room. Maybe he should ask you out. It would be nice to have someone to spoil. And you sort of already took care of each other.You had more than proved yourself to be a valuable member of their team. Dean knew you could handle most of the physical aspects of hunting. You could kick his ass if he stepped too far out of line in the relationship department.

Dean set his shoulders as he stalked back into the kitchen. His resolve crumbled when you turned to face him. You had flour on your face, an apron tied around your waist and were slightly flushed from the heat of the room. He had never seen anything more beautiful. 

You smiled as you noticed the vase in his hands. "That will be perfect. Those flowers Sam got will look gorgeous tucked in it."

Not as gorgeous as you is what Dean thought. What he said was not as smooth. "Maybewecouldmakethisadoubledate?" He unknowingly echoed his brother, or you probably would have had to ask him to repeat himself.

Instead of replying you just stared. You thought maybe you were caught up in a little daydream until you heard the oven timer go off. You realized the question was still hanging between you.

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Never mind. That was stupid. I'll just go change."

You stepped to grab his arm, hoping your smile would wipe that dejected look off his face. "That would be great, actually. If you really want to."

Dean met your eyes with his gorgeous jade ones. You felt like you could see some of the walls around his heart crumbling. "I really want to," he murmured, leaning in to swipe at the white streak along your cheek. He replaced his thumb with his lips then quickly turned to head to his own room. You were almost certain you heard him say "Have for awhile, actually." Almost certain.

###

You made quick work of the mess left from fixing dinner. Stirred the sauce, checked that the chicken was cooking evenly, finished the bits and pieces you needed for the salad. You were returning to your room when you caught sight of Sam wearing jeans and a terrified grimace.

You knocked on the open door as you stepped through. "Everything okay? You look a little freaked, Sam."

"Great. You know. I just. I don't know what to wear. Or if I should shave. Or what to say. Or do. Or anything." 

Sam sent a panicked shrug your way. You had had a soft spot for the giant since you met. Like he was the little brother you never had. You felt your heart warm as he stood there looking like a 15-year-old going to his first dance. You stepped over to his closet door and tugged a gray striped button down off a hanger. "Put this on. And those jeans we got at that outlet mall in Phoenix. You don't need to shave. Apparently five-o-clock shadow is a good look on the Winchesters. Put on some of that aftershave stuff you like though." You couldn't help but tease a little. "It smells good and makes your skin look purty. And just be yourself. Katie obviously likes you or she wouldn't have agreed to come to the middle of nowhere just to spend time with you."

Sam looked a little more relaxed when he caught your eye again. "Thanks, (y/n). For everything. I'm glad we found you."

"Me, too. And...you can pay me back, tonight." Sam cocked a confused eyebrow. "I guess this is going to be a double date. So, you have to help me not blow it with your brother."

Sam pursed his lips. He wondered silently which of you had finally grown a pair. "Really? Cool. Hopefully it goes better than the last time I did this with my brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam was interrupted by a knock on the bunker door. He quickly ushered you out.

"Go get ready. I have to go save Katie before Dean bores her to tears talking about those stupid swords he found the other day. Good luck tonight." The door clicked in your face.

###

You could hear the din of three voices and smell the herby cheesy goodness of the chicken as you stepped out of your room. You had managed to shower and shave and blow dry your hair to a somewhat manageable mop in 10 minutes flat. You had on a new skirt and a shirt you had only ever worn under a blazer when working cases. The sandals you wore were from the same market Sam had been to earlier that day. Bought from some guy that reeked of incense and pot. They really weren't sturdy enough to wear most of the time but the flimsy soles and thin leather straps would be fine for a night in.

Dean must have been coming to check on you because he was alone in the library when you stepped out of the hall. He stopped in his tracks. You took in his denim clad legs. Dark wash with no holes or stains was a new look. Same bow to his stride though, something you secretly loved. He was wearing a white v-neck under a green plaid shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair looked freshly washed but still the same want-to-run-your-fingers-through style. And seriously, stubble was a good look. Must be genetic.

Dean wouldn't be too proud to admit later you kind of took his breath away. He had seen you kicking monster ass, kicking back in a hotel after a hunt and kicking a table in frustration. He had never seen your legs quite like this. The shirt you were wearing was so different than the band tees and hoodies you usually lived in. And he had never really noticed how gorgeous your hair fell across your shoulders since it was usually in a ponytail. You were stunning, he thought. And so far out of his league. Too late took back out now though.

"Hey," you started. "You ready?"

"Wow, you look, wow." Very eloquent, he berated himself. Try again. "I mean. You look so different. I mean good different. But, you know just more better than usual." More better. Shut up, dumbass.

It was strange to see Dean flustered. He was usually Mr. Smooth Operator. "You look more better, too," you said as you tossed a wink his way. You grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen while he sputtered. One of you had to be level headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter got away from me, but we get to meet Sam's girl next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date dinner with a helping of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many of ya'll have left kudos. Thank you so much!

Dinner passed by with less awkwardness than you expected. It was always hard to know how much a hunter was open to revealing about their past, but you felt like you and Katie were similar in that aspect. You had grown up surrounded by the life but not always immersed in it. Katie had bumped around to her many aunts and uncles the way you had bounced around with your mom. Sometimes having a home base, but always ready to leave when needed. And she had spent time with her grandparents the same as you.

The four of you settled into the library around a small coffee table you had picked up on the side of the road, and some overstuffed leather chairs from the flea market in Omaha. "Man, the summer we spent in New Orleans was awful," you reminisced. "Has to be one of the worst places to be in August. Between the humidity and the bugs. But, I'd love to go back and appreciate the feel of the city as an adult."

"You have to go to Mardi Gras at least once," Katie gushed. "It is totally crazy."

Dean murmured his agreement, "Crazy is an understatement."

Sam gaped at his brother. "You were at Mardi Gras? When?"

"Stanford years, Sammy boy. Split with Dad not long after you left. Did more than just hunt while you were being Joe College."

You were glad to see a smile on both men's faces. You knew Sam going to college had been a sore spot for them in the past, but the brothers had long since buried that hatchet.

"Okay, cher. We get it, you're all worldly and stuff. How about worst winter?"

"Oh, man, Sam you remember that one year at Bobby's? Snowed so much in three days we had to tunnel our way out. Must've been 5 feet or more. How old were you? 10? 11?"

Sam grinned so big his dimples popped. "Ya. We lived on Bobby's five-alarm chili and hot chocolate for like two weeks. Dad was stuck in Ohio most of the month waiting for some monster. Bobby took us ice skating, almost broke his own fool neck. Talked him into making sno-cones at some point, too, remember."

Dean snickered at the memory of their surrogate father making an idiot of himself for their benefit, "I forgot about the ice skating."

"How about you Katie, worst place for winter?" You wondered to the blond. Well, mostly blonde. The pink streaks she had laced through platinum had taken you by surprise when you had first been introduced.

Katie had a far away look on her face when she answered. "Vermont. Six years ago. We were investigating a haunting at a ski lodge. Vengeful spirit pushed my mom into a not-so-frozen lake." She sniffed and wiped along her eyelashes. "That's why I tend to stick to the Midwest. Less painful, ya know."  
   
You caught Sam skim his thumb along her knuckles. She grinned in reply to the big teddy bear. "Okay, enough of that," she grinned with fake enthusiasm. "Dean," she leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "tell us an embarrassing story about my sweetie, here. I know you've got to have some."

You met Dean's eyes and rolled your own. Katie had no idea what kind of can of worms she had just opened.

####

An hour later and too many stupid stories from your combined youths, you were swiping your lower lids, hoping most of your make-up was still in place. "Seriously, best pizza in Chicago, worst time for whiskey dick ever." You huffed out another laugh at Dean's expense.

You stood and grabbed the boys' empty glasses. Katie had brought some sparkling fruity concoction to have with dinner and you had all but polished off the gallon by the time you were done with your meal. "Katie you mind helping me scoop ice cream for these meatheads?"

"Sure, right behind you." Katie hip-checked you as you stepped up to the counter to slice the tarts Sam had (mostly, himself) made. "I don't know how you handle all of the testosterone and posturing those two put off."

She had no idea. The week before you had threatened to shoot them both when you inadvertently got in the middle of a pissing contest. Literally. They had put tape marks on the floor. "It's usually not too bad. But, things have cooled off a little these past couple months. Sam has been spending a lot more time doing "stuff" by himself. Meaning, ya know, texting and whatever with you. And looking generally dopey. I think he's a bit smitten with you, lady."

"Really?" Katie looked a little surprised. "I'm glad you said that. I usually try to not get attached but I just can't seem to get Sam out of my head. I was worried he was just being nice."

You turned with your hands full. "Grab that pot of coffee if you don't mind. And, yes, really. Sam's not really the love 'em and leave 'em type, and he has been talking about you to me non-stop since we all met."

####

Sam had practically tackled his brother when you and Katie had left the room. "Dude, you have to leave."

"What? Getoffme! Why?"

"Or give me your keys."

"Again, why?"

"Katie is headed to Texas tomorrow for at least a couple weeks. I thought maybe we could, ya know, be alone."

"Ah, bow-chicka-bow-wow." Cue sleazy grin from Dean.

"No." Sam ducked behind his hair. "Maybe. But I definitely do not need my older brother and my best friend as an audience to anything that MIGHT happen."

"Hey, bro. I, unlike you, am an excellent wing man. Me and (y/n) can head out in Baby for a couple hours. Maybe hit a late movie or something. That be long enough to do your thing?"

"That would be great. And I am a totally excellent wingman. I got (y/n) to make this into a double date, didn't I?" Sam cocked an eyebrow toward his sibling.

Dean wasn't sure what to do with that information. Had (y/n) agreed to this 'date' as a favor to Sam? She seemed to be having a good time and had returned a couple looks that were more than just friendly. And at dinner she had definitely leaned into Dean a couple times. "Right. We'll, just get out of your ridiculously long hair, then."

Sam was confused about his brother's flat tone. "Thanks," he answered politely, as the ladies came back through the doorway.

"Everything okay in here?" You asked brightly.

Sam grinned your way. If Katie wasn't already gone over Sam, those dimples would totally finish her off.  
"Absolutely," he shot Dean a look that you didn't quite understand.

Dean turned to face you then, with another strange look. You had been in the bunker long enough you thought you knew both hunters pretty well, but you were totally lost in that moment. "Anyway, can we get that coffee to go? I feel like going for a drive."

Dean's tone made you a little apprehensive, but you figured Sam would appreciate the alone time. "That'd be great." You turned to your new friend and swung an arm around her shoulder and winked at Sam, "You crazy kids have fun, now. I'll meet you in the car in five Dean?"

He already had one boot on and laced. "Yep," he answered shortly.

####

By the time you had two to-go mugs of coffee poured, a couple generous slices of the tarts bundled in a towel and had grabbed a blanket from your room Dean had the car idling and was drumming along to some random song. He pushed the passenger door open and you slid in with your bounty. "Seems weird to be in the front," you joked to Dean.

"Ya," another quick reply. You wondered where you had gone wrong in the evening. You had all laughed and joked through your meal. You had caught him checking you out a couple times, and had allowed yourself to look right back. And you might have pressed up against him a few times. Maybe you were being too forward? Wait, this is Dean Winchester. Women being forward with him was like catnip.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," you tried to rally the conversation. "Katie seems to be good for Sam. He usually is way more subdued at dinner. And you guys don't hardly ever talk about when you were kids.  
It was nice to hear about the Winchester's being normal goofy kids."

Dean shot you another unreadable look. It was almost a smile, but didn't quite reach his eyes. And you loved seeing the crinkles that lived at the corner of his emerald orbs. You may have had a huge crush on Dean since basically the minute you met him, but you were not one for playing games. "Okay, what gives? I step out to cut up dessert and I come back and suddenly your vocabulary is limited to single word answers."

"Don't." He flicked another look your way, even harder to read in just the dashboard light.

"Don't what?"

He pulled the car into the gravel on the side of the road and turned to face you. "Don't do me any favors, (y/n). Don't pretend you want me like I want you. Don't pretend tonight was anything but what it was."

You were rendered speechless. Which was actually quite a feat on Dean's part. You clicked your jaw shut with an audible snap and glared out the windshield. You heard Dean shuffling behind the steering wheel. "I'm sorry Sam talked you into this. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere? I'll have Sam bring you all your stuff."

"Wait, what? You're kicking me out? I mean, I guess it is your home. Legacies and all that. We can go back and I'll start packing, I can get out of your way in a day or two." You weren't in the mood for pity.

"Ya, that would work." Dean spun in his seat. "Wait. What? I'm not kicking you out. I figured you would want to get away from the loser whose brother is begging you to pity-date him."

Dean was confusing you more every time he opened his mouth. You reached out and tugged his sleeve. He turned to you with eyes swimming with emotion. "I think we're both a little lost right now."

"I know exactly where we are, sweetheart."

You huffed a small laugh. "Not what I meant. I don't want to leave the bunker, or you and Sam. But if you want me gone, so be it."

"Of course I don't want you to go. But, Sam told me he talked you into making tonight a date for us, too. And I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything like that. The bunker is yours, too. But if me having feelings for you is too weird, I understand you wanting to go."

Speechless twice in one night. Dean was going for a record. But the fish-look you knew you were sporting had to be getting old. You realized you were still holding Dean's sleeve. You slid your hand down and linked your fingers through his callused ones. Dean glanced at your entwined digits then back to  your eyes. "I think I want to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love happy endings. Sorry the angst didn't last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was awkward. You and Dean clear things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love. Do ya'll think I should just keep going with this story? I'm having a blast writing this, if you want to keep reading!

"Really?"

"Ya, really." You shot Dean a look you hoped was quite clear. You had waited all night to feel his perfect mouth against yours. 

He slid a bit closer to you, and was sharing your air when he murmured, "Tell me if I should stop."

When you voiced no objection he closed the gap between your lips and pressed gently, almost chaste. His lashes fluttered open briefly, catching your gaze. The next press of lips was more heated and you started to lean in when a sharp pain made you jerk back, "Dammit."

Dean glued himself to the driver's door, afraid he had over stepped some invisible line. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"You idiot! It's not you. I forgot about this scalding coffee in my lap! My skirt is soaked!"

He glanced at your lap and the puddle of steaming liquid there. He bit back a laugh as he reached to grab both cups away from you. You plopped dessert on the seat between you and the brat laughing at you, glaring at green eyes filled with mirth. "It is so not funny. What am I supposed to do now? We can't head back to the bunker, and I don't have an emergency duffel in the trunk like you."

Dean must have settled his nerves because he sent a smarmy grin your direction coupled with an upward tick of an eyebrow, "So, just ditch the skirt."

"As much as I'm sure you'd like that, not happening."

"Ugh," he tried to look offended. "I can be a perfect gentleman if need be. Besides, you didn't let me finish. Ditch the skirt, and wrap the blanket you brought around you instead."

Of course Dean knew every resource available at any given moment. You flushed a bit, realizing you had completely lost yourself in Dean's kisses. "Good plan. Promise you won't peek?"

"(Y/n), I've seen basically every inch of your body at some point, get your skirt off. It's probably freezing by now."

He was right again. You lifted your hips to slide the zipper down. As you began to shimmy the fabric past your thighs, you heard a groan from Dean. The kind that rumbles up from the lust filled cavity of a chest. You glanced at him with feigned innocence. "Problem there, stud?" He didn't have to know just how that noise had affected you.

"You're killing me, sweetheart."

You assumed he was talking about the panties you had just revealed. Lacy boyshorts the purple color of a day old bruise that you knew contrasted perfectly with your skin. "Told you not to peek," you replied cheekily. You slid the skirt past your knees and ankles and tossed it in the backseat.

"That was the hottest thing to ever happen in the front seat of this car and I didn't even get to participate," Dean whined, his smile finally reaching his eyes again.

You reached down into the footwell to grab your blanket and did some more shimmying to secure it at your hip. You noticed Dean adjusting himself out of the corner of your eye and tried to keep your smirk to a minimum. When you caught his eye again he had set the coffee in the dash and was unwrapping his apple dessert.

You slid across the seat and grabbed the pastry from him. "Really. Bet I can beat it." You broke a piece off and with the tip of your tongue caught in your teeth, you slid the bite into Dean's mouth, sliding a finger along his bottom lip with a flourish. Another groan from your Hunter.

"Close second," he answered, sounding a little breathless. You smiled at how hot and bothered he already was. You wiggled a finger in the filling, popping a single slice of apple between your lips, smirking around it. Dean sucked in a sharp breath before leaning over and capturing your bottom lip and the piece of fruit between his own pearly white teeth. "Nope. You undressing is still number one in my book. Can I ask you a question, though, sweetheart?"

You loved that nickname. You had heard him use it on other occasions, on other women, but it always sounded different when directed your way. "Anything." You steeled yourself for some serious, emotionally loaded inquiry.

"Is that part of a matching set?"

"Huh?" You faltered.

"The panties. Do you have a bra that matches? Because my brain just keeps short circuiting and I have to know."  
He had stroked along your hip in the most lascivious manner possible while still dressed.

"What happened to you being a gentleman?" You grabbed his hands and slid it along your side, to just below the curve of your breast. "Guess you'll have to wait and see." You grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up to your mouth, placing a kiss in the middle of his palm.

"How long might that be," he practically growled the words.

"Hm, not sure." You linked your fingers through his again, and pulled his arm over your shoulder, tucking yourself against his side. "I do know we need to talk before we do anything else."

You felt Dean lean over and kiss into your hair, resting his chin near your ear. "I knew you would say that. Lay it on me."

You snuggled against his warm chest, trying to keep your voice level. "What did you mean earlier? You asked me not to pretend to feel something. I need the whole truth, right here, right now. All laid out, no games, no tricks, no smooth talking." By the time you were finished speaking you were on the verge of tears. You took a deep breath and turned to look Dean in the eye.

Dean's heart had leapt into his throat when you grabbed his hand and said you wanted to stay. And then it had practically thudded out of his chest watching you slide your skirt down your legs. But now it was nestled right where it usually rested, behind carefully crafted walls, built over a lifetime full of heartbreak and loss. He knew if he let you worm your way in any farther those walls would come crumbling down. He thought he was ready for some remodeling. "I think I might be falling in love with you, (y/n)."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Dean say love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I feel like it still isn't perfect, but I was stumped for quite a while, and this is what came out.

"Huh." Your hand flew to your mouth. You felt green eyes boring into your own. Like he was willing you to see into his soul.

"Wait, huh?! That's all you have to say. I use the 'L word' and your reply is 'huh'? What the hell, (y/n)."

You huffed out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding. You plastered on a soft smile that you hoped would placate Dean while you sorted out your scrambled thoughts. You reached for thick, callused fingers, hoping the contact would allay some of his fear. "Okay, I take back the huh, and will replace it with 'wow'."

"Just wow?"

"Well, you caught me a little off guard, I guess."

"Okay. Is that good or bad?" You could almost see the granite edge seeping back into jade eyes, and knew you couldn't let that happen.

"Oh, Dean. It's good. I just...we've been flirting all night, and it was different than usual, ya know. You always joke with me. And you flirt all the time. But, tonight was different, then you get me alone in the car, and I thought maybe I was just going to be a hook-up in the back seat. And I was letting myself be okay with that." You began rambling but Dean stopped you with a thumb rubbing against your cheekbone. You couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"Sweetheart, you will never be JUST anything for me." The rumble of his voice soothed the ragged edges of your soul. Then he flashed that irresistible trademark grin. "But, I am more than happy to take you up on that backseat offer?"

You couldn't help but roll your eyes. You knew that was Dean's way of trying to ditch the chick flick moment happening, but you felt you hadn't quite said your piece, yet. "Um, how about we back-up just a minute, to before I became so inarticulate. You used the 'L word' and that's kind of a big deal."

"You're right about that." He paused and you watched his jaw tick as he swallowed. "Look, (y/n), I don't know a lot about relationships. Never really had room for one in my life. But now we, Sam and I, have a home base. And things have slowed down in the hunting world. And I feel like I just might not go down in a blaze of glory before I'm forty." Another pass of his thumb. "Having a woman to love had never been something I could even picture, but then we stumbled across you and. And you're everything I've ever wanted and didn't think I could have." He peered at you through dark lashes.

You couldn't help but marvel at the man before you. "I don't know what to say."

"You can say no. Tell me I'm an idiot, we'll go back and pretend I didn't just make a fool of myself."

You slid a hand along Dean's forearm up to his bicep, and squeezed. He looked into your eyes and you could see the glimmer of hope and wanted nothing more than to stoke that flame into something more. "I don't think that I might be falling in love with you, Dean." He started to withdraw, but you tightened your grip and tugged him closer to you. "I know I am."

His smile was the most amazing thing you had ever seen. "Okay if I kiss you now, sweetheart?" He slid both hands into the knot of hair along your nape, thumbs resting just below your ears.

His eyes were so beautiful up this close. You were sure he felt more than heard your breathy "Please."  
He captured your lips with his own, and your eyes fluttered closed. This wasn't like the teasing kisses from earlier, light and flirty. It was rich, and dark, flavoured with heat and promise, and tempered with care and longing. You felt like you were drowning in Dean. You both nipped and sucked and nibbled until you had to part to catch your breath.

He leaned his forehead against yours as he blinked back to normal. "Hey."

"Hi." You weren't sure you could smile any bigger.

"So, now what?"

"Um. I don't know. What usually happens after you kiss someone like that?"

"Sweetheart, I don't think I have ever kissed anyone like that. It's a good thing I was already sitting, or it would have knocked me on my ass."

You couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Ooh, I have defeated the mighty Winchester using only my lips."

His head tipped back and you could practically count his teeth as he laughed. You vowed to make sure you heard that sound at least once a day for as long as possible. When he recovered, he grabbed your shoulders and drew you in for an awkward side hug pressing his lips to your temple. "You're perfect, you know that."

He released you and reached down to turn the key in the ignition. You couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. The man you had just professed your love to, who you had wanted for so many months, told you your feelings aren't one sided and he puts an abrupt end to the physical interlude.

Dean was back on the road, his arm draped along your shoulder, fingertips drawing sigils on your exposed shoulder before you could find your voice. "Um, hello. I believe their was mention of a hook-up, back-seat style?"

"I told you, you aren't just a hook-up. The first time we're together isn't going to be in the car." The smile he gave you had you practically melting. You leaned into his side a little more. "I have a perfectly good mattress at the bunker. And I'm a little too tall to spend a lot of time cuddling back there."

"I thought you didn't cuddle."

"One-night stands really don't ask for that. And, I cuddle you all the time. Now I'll be able to cuddle you naked." His voice dropped an octave in the last sentence, and the whiskey-gravel of it fanned the heat at your core.

"Promise?" You were shocked at your own cockiness, and when Dean turned to look at you, you realized he was, too.

"What the hell has gotten into you? You're like your own sexy twin all of a sudden? What happened to the shy, sweet chick I've gotten to know?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd get into me, but apparently that's not happening. Which is probably the problem." You could do whiskey voice, too.

"Oh, shit." Dean's squirming suggested he was adjusting to suddenly tighter pants. 

You did a mental fist pump. He had been making you crazy for so long, it was nice to have some of that power back, but you really were confused. "Where are we going now? The bunker, with the beds, is the other way."

You could feel the rumble of Dean's laugh as you leaned into his torso. "As great as that sounds, I want to do this right."

"Do what?"

"(Y/n)," he glanced down quickly, then flicked his eyes back to the road, "I want the whole deal. A relationship. Not just sex. Not just affection. I want to sweep you off your feet. Show you exactly what you mean to me. Take you out, show you a good time, show you off. So, this is step one. We're going to go walk through town. Holding hands, making other people uncomfortable with how dopey we are."

It was your turn to laugh now and wonder if Dean had been body-swapped. "Babe, I'm wearing a blanket as a skirt. And these shoes are not made for walking. So, as sweet and disgusting as that sounds, I'm going to need a rain check."

"Right." He ducked his head to place another kiss on your hair. "Well, since we already had dinner and dessert, maybe we could sit on the hood and talk. Watch the stars. Maybe cuddle."

"That sounds like a great end to a first date."

He slowed the car down, looking for a good spot to pull off. The low drone of the radio filled the silence as you shared body heat. A few minutes later Dean slid the shifter into park, and you tumbled out the door after him. He gathered you up in his arms, tipping to meet your lips again. You wrapped your arms around his neck, sliding one set of fingertips through short strands, hoping to deepen the kiss. Dean obliged, one hand between your shoulder blades, one at the small of your back skimming along the exposed skin there. 

Minutes (hours? days?) later he broke contact and tugged your wrist, leading you to the hood of the Impala. "When we were kids and money was tight or the weather was good we would bunk down in the car at night. But Dad would always sit with us for awhile, right here on the hood, filling me and Sammy up with stories about the stars. By the time I was eight I knew all the constellations. Sam could recite all the stories by age six.

Somewhere along the line we ended up with some of those glow-in-the-dark stars. Dad let us stick them in the windows, and we made up our own stories for our stars. Had the stupid things so long they dry rotted." He smirked at the memory of time gone by. 

Sometimes you couldn't help but wish the boys had had a different up bringing, but stories like this reminded you John Winchester wasn't all bad. "Seems like your dad did the best he could, ya know."

"I think he did. He tried to give us something, just didn't always know how."

The look in Dean's eyes was far away. You wanted to keep the sorrow at bay, so you kissed Dean's cheek and pushed him back against the windshield. "Tell me about the constellations. What's your favorite story?"

You both drifted off to the sounds of crickets and bullfrogs, wrapped in each other and moonlight, warmed by your burgeoning love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want very badly to believe that John wasn't an awful parent. Sorry if that doesn't jibe for you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit if smuttiness. Not terrible, but hints.

"Oh, baby, that's perfect."

You smirked.

"Just like that." Dean groaned the words. "Uhhhh.... Right there. Oh. Ahh. Down just...unh."

The stools in the kitchen put Dean at just the right height.

"Do we have anymore of that stuff you can put on it? That makes it much better."

"Uh, yeah. It's in the bathroom though."

"Nevermind. Just keep doing what you're doing."

You continued your ministrations on Dean's body. He was practically purring under your hand. You leaned up to tease, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Ya. Don't piss off the witch that's using powdered wormwort blossom in her revenge spells."

You rocked back on your heels and chuckled. "For starters. And don't get nosy and have to open every single jar. You're lucky the oozing has finally stopped." You leaned back in to check a particularly rough patch near Dean's shoulder blade. "This spot will probably be here a while." You ghosted your fingers along the edge.

"Ung...itchy now. Scratch!" He demanded, sounding all of three years old.

You scratched along the edge, avoiding the worst of the rash. "Let's go get some of that cream, then we'll come back out here for movie food." You couldn't help but stare as you followed Dean down the hall. He had taken to wearing a shirt as little as possible, and you were appreciating the view as often as possible. Which is probably why you practically ran Dean over when he stopped in the bathroom doorway.

"Were you checking out my ass?"

You really weren't. Dean's muscles flexed and bunched from tailbone to hairline when he walked. You were focused on that. "Um, no." You tried to duck past him, but he snagged you around the waist. Your hands automatically fell to his pecs. Even after a short couple weeks since your confessions you marveled at how easily you fit together.

Dean pressed a line of quick kisses along your jaw and murmured, "I know when I'm being watched, sweetheart."

"Cocky. I was just being a good nurse. Keeping an eye on my patient. Now let me grab that stuff."

Another kiss, closer to your mouth this time. "Mmm. I can be a good patient."

Heat flashed through your whole being at that tone. You hadn't really had a chance to get too frisky with Dean, but knew that's where things were headed eventually. And eventually could happen anytime, if it was up to you.  But, the teasing you and Dean had been engaged in was enough, and you felt like he needed it to be. "Oh, ya. Well, you get this nasty rash cleared up and we'll see about finding a nurse's outfit."

Dean's eyes may have glazed over a bit.

"What color scrubs should I buy? Blue, green? Or maybe those printed ones with cartoon dudes? And some super sexy crocs? Should I find one of those lanyard things. How authentic should it look?"

The glazed looked morphed from confused to a bit disgusted to disappointed. "Well thanks for ruining that fantasy," Dean pouted.

You spun him around and grabbed the pot of herbal cream. Sam had helped you find a recipe in the Men of Letters archives for magic induced rashes, and while it didn't work exceptionally fast it had kept Dean from scratching too much. You had felt bad about laughing just a little when you had realized what happened at the witch's house, so you had been tending to Dean's back to make up for it. Which in itself wasn't much of a heartache at all. You caught Dean's eye in the mirror. "I have a surprise in the kitchen, will that make it up to you?"

"A sexy surprise?" Dean flicked an eyebrow up in question.

"Um, hello. We share that space with your brother."

"I happen to know for a fact that he was getting some action in there the other night."

"Ew. Don't tell me anymore. Please just say you cleaned up whatever it was then disinfected....everything."

"Taken care of. So what's the surprise?"

You finished rubbing your cream into Dean's flank, then began washing your hands. "I made us something we can eat while we watch a movie."

"'Kay." Dean stepped up behind you, placing his hands on your hips.

"And since you are epically lazy when you want to be, you don't even need a fork, or a plate really."

"You gonna hand feed me? 'Cause I can totally get behind that idea."

"Like I said, epically lazy." You turned in his arms, snuggling up under his chin. You pressed a kiss at the hollow of his throat, breathing in his scent. The herbs seeping in to his skin paired with his normal leather, whiskey, Dean musk was a bit of a heady mix. 

"Whatever. You love it." Apparently talk of food had wakened Dean's stomach, and it growled in protest. "Let's eat."

You made your way to the kitchen, fingers entwined, kissing and nipping at each other as you walked.  
You kind of forgot your mission until you reached the doorway and Sam cleared his throat. You felt like a teenager for a split second before you broke away from Dean. You took in Sam's appearance, disheveled and sweaty, and remembered he had been working out. "You hungry?"

"I could eat," his face brightened. Since the boys had talked you into cooking for them that first time you had kind of fallen in love with the task.

You opened the oven door and set a couple pans on the stove top. "Calzones! Meat lovers for Dean. Supreme for Sam. With homemade marinara."

"I'm gonna have to start running more if you keep feeding us like this, (y/n)." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"I might have to join you, Sammy. Totally worth it though. Why don't you grab a shower, we'll get this carried into the other room and get a DVD set up."

####

The boys slurped, chewed and moaned their way through their dinner and most of the movie. When the main menu finally came back up, Sam switched everything off, and checked the time on his phone. "I'm going to go give Katie a call. She was hoping to finally wrap up that case tonight. Are you guys cool with her stopping in again for a few days?"

Every the big brother, Dean quipped, "How long should we disappear for when she gets here, twenty minutes tops should be long enough, right, Sammy?"

You rolled your eyes at Dean's remark. "That would be great Sam. Maybe we can go do something all together one night. And, so help me, Dean Winchester, not one word about a group date."

Dean had the good sense to look abashed, though you doubted he felt it. Sam chuckled at the reprimand his brother received. "Sounds good. 'Night guys."

You grinned at Sam's retreating form. He was totally gone for the sassy huntress, and you couldn't be happier for him. And kinda happy to have another female in the bunker even if it was only sometimes.

You felt Dean eyeing you from his unnatural perch in the chair. You turned to face him, and couldn't quite deny the lust written there. "Hi." Very smooth.

"Hey." He had one of those mega-watt grins plastered on for you. Though this version was new, and you had noticed it seemed to be just for you. He was untangling himself from the chair, "leave those cups, we'll get them in the morning. Come with me." He reached for your hand, and linked your fingers. 

You smiled back and followed along. You felt butterflies start to flutter in your stomach. Since your "date" you had stuck to making out like teenagers on the couch and then parting ways to your separate beds at the end of the night. Dean had stuck to his word about taking things slow. And you were hoping maybe he was going to speed up a little tonight. He lead you to his room, and you stopped  short in the doorway. He must have lit the couple dozen candles scattered around when he had come to the 'bathroom' during the movie. "It's beautiful," you murmured as you leaned in to kiss him.

He slid his hand around your neck and returned the kiss eagerly, then quickly pulled back, "I apologize in advance for this but...nothing holds a candle to you." 

You scrunched your nose at his terrible pun. "That was terrible. Like, so lame. Beyond lame, actually."

"It's true, though," leaning in for another kiss. He slid his fingers along your neck, calluses tangled in your hair, and deepened the kiss. While you were distracted by his mouth, Dean maneuvered you to the edge of the bed and you tried pulling him down with you. 

"One second," he kissed your knuckles, then stepped away from you to set a vinyl on the player he had fixed up. You didn't know the song for sure but it sounded like the instrumental version of something you were used to Dean playing in the car. Dean helped you slide up the bed, and you snuggled against his side, legs tangled together.

"So I was thinking, there's a place in Kansas City that has an amazing menu and they have live music on Saturday night. We should try to go this weekend."

"Ooh. Barbecue on the menu, I assume."

"Kick ass barbecue. And mac and cheese. And this house special rhubarb pie that you can only get for like two months. The bands that play are usually pretty decent, too. Lots of southern rock and country covers. What do you think?"

You leaned up to kiss along that sharp jaw, lips catching a bit in day old stubble, "Absolutely."

Dean skimmed a hand form your back, over your hip and palmed your back side. You continued kissing his jaw, reaching up to his ear, and nipping the skin there. He sucked in a sharp breath and you hummed in appreciation. Back down his jaw, then a hot stripe from chin to ear, and you began working your way down his neck nipping at the tendons. Dean manhandled you to straddling his thighs, then met your eyes with own, pupils already blown wide, making the green the color of moss. "Sweetheart, you don't make it easy to go slow when you start like that."

"Don't have to go slow on my account," you grinned as you sucked his bottom lip into your mouth.

Dean grabbed your shoulders and held you at arm's length. "No, but we do for me. Come on, (y/n), you know I want you. I know you've noticed the reaction you get from me." His eyes dropped to his own lap then met yours again. "How about we dance?"

"Can we just lay here? I'll try to behave. We could....play a game."

"What game can you play laying in bed?" Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "and still be good?"

"Um, truth or dare. Actually more like truth and dare. You answer two questions then I'll do a dare of your choosing."

"I think I'm being played, but, okay. First question?"

"Good. Um, what would you say is your proudest moment?"

"When Sam showed me his acceptance letter from Stanford. Felt like I had done something right, though I dreaded him leaving."

You smiled at your hunter, knowing the scar Sam leaving put on his heart. "I meant a moment your were proud of yourself, though I'm sure you were quite happy for Sam. Anything Dean has done to be proud of? I mean, you've saved the world a couple times, but there was some teamwork involved there. So, something you accomplished on your own."

Dean rubbed his thumbs along your hip bones while he sifted through his memory bank. "Okay. When I was in high school I did some time at a boys home and won the county championship in wrestling. That was a pretty cool thing. I won almost every match I was in, most of them with pins. Sam was shocked when he found that out a couple years ago. Though I don't know why, I can still kick his Sasquatch ass sometimes."

Both your hunters seemed to come out of their shells more all the time, and your were honored they choose to share their past with you so freely anymore. "So you were a jock in high school? Bet you got loads of girls that way."

"Ha. No, actually just the one. She taught me a thing or two sitting out on the front porch. Then Dad came and got me ten minutes before I was supposed to leave for the spring formal. He had quite a knack for showing up when you didn't want him to, but not being there when you needed him to." 

"Alright, none of that. How about most embarrassing moment? Or does Rico Suave not have any of those?"

Dean pursed his lips in thought. Jerk. It was hard enough being in bed with him, then he goes and puts that pout on display. You dug a finger into his ribs, "There has to be something."

He yelped at the attack, then snatched your wrist, and kissed along the delicate skin there. "Nah. I'm awesome. Always have been."

"What about the pizza threesome story?"

"That's probably close to the top right there."

"Alright, that will pass. I'll just ask Sam later." You smiled at the glare he sent your way. "Your turn now. Dare of your choosing."

Dean thought for a moment, giving you a once over, fingers tangling in the ends of your hair. "Anything?"

"Uh, yeah, it's a dare."

"Hmmm." Another pouty face. "Can it be timed?"

"Sure."

Dean slid his phone from his pocket. "I'll give you five minutes, using only ingredients from the fridge, bring me dessert. Sexy dessert." He sent you a look meant to challenge.

"Fine. Set your timer."

####

Your walked back in and asked, "How much time left?"

Dean opened his eye, glancing at his screen. "Almost three minutes. What's my dessert?"

"Hang on. Doing some clock management here." You leaned in and sucked the lip that had been taunting you into your mouth. Biting then soothing the ache. You slid your hand up Dean's arm, fingers tracing along his bicep. You knelt on the edge of the bed, then. Dean pulled you in closer and you tipped your head, giving him access to the underside of your jaw. He traced along your pulse with lips and tongue. Then along the edge of your tank top. His hand slid up your side, fingers skimming underneath to bare skin. His warm palm covered almost half the front of your torso, then his calluses snagged on lace. 

Dean bit back a groan as his phone beeped. "So, dessert?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Right here." You stepped back into the hall and tossed him the apple you had stashed there.

"That's your sexy dessert? Fruit?"

"You eat apples all the time."

"In pie. This is a little undercooked."

"Too bad. Now this caramel sauce will go to waste," you teased, grabbing a mug of the sweet liquid from the hall.

"Ooh. Gimme."

"Slice that apple up first."

Dean grabbed a small knife from the shelf above his bed, wiping the blade on his pants. "Done. But something's missing. I said sexy dessert. Apple slices aren't sexy." He gave you a sideways smile.

"Caramel sauce, hello."

"Still not super sexy."

While he had been slicing the fruit you had arranged a few pillows near the top of the far side of the bed, and were lounging there as he complained. "Really?" You shimmied down the bed a bit more, and watched as Dean's eyes tracked your fingers as you peeled the bottom of your shirt up, exposing a wide strip of skin. You poured a bit of the caramel you had warmed up along your navel, trying not to spill onto the sheets. "How about now?"

Dean met your eyes, sparks practically arcing between you. "Damn, (y/n). That looks delicious."  
He grabbed an apple slice and slid it along your skin. The contrast sent goosebumps skittering along your skin. Dean crunched through the apple, smiling dangerously. He leaned back over you, and his breath ghosted across your skin, before he laved at bare flesh with his tongue. "Better without the apple. You taste good, sweetheart."

The combination of his tongue and tone was doing crazy things to you. Another swipe of his tongue and your whole body was tingling, straight to your core. "Need more." You weren't sure if it was a question or a command, but Dean was always a good soldier and took it as the latter. He began sucking the sticky off your skin, lapping your belly button for sweet remnants. Before you could catch your breath he was kneeling between your thighs, fingers teasing the waistband of your jeans.

"Can I take these off, sweetheart?"

The only answer you were capable of was a small nod.

Dean pulled the denim past your knees and ankles skimming fingers and lips along the skin he exposed. When he crawled back up to settle in your lap again he met your gaze and murmured, "These are the ones."

Your brain stuttered back online. "What ones?"

His fingers were flirting along the edge of your panties, rough pads catching on delicate fabric. "This is what you were wearing that night we slept on the hood. You said I would have to wait to see if they were part of a matching set. I have never thought about underwear so much in my life as I have these."

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, you could probably talk me into letting you find out tonight?"

"Talk? Maybe I can convince you without talking."

You huffed out a small smile, "Maybe."

Dean skimmed along your side, then caught around your waist, reversing your positions. You couldn't help grinding in his lap as you settled into your spot straddling him. "C'mere."

You leaned in to meet his lips, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. One warm hand knotted in your hair, changing the angle of the kiss to just right. The other slid under your shirt, thumb brushing under your breast, then across a peeked nipple. "Mmm. Keep not talking," you mumbled into Dean's mouth. He tugged your hair, just enough to expose your neck and began suckling along the flesh there. He worked his way across a collarbone, and on the way back across dipped down to nuzzle at the soft flesh showing above your neckline, his hand pressing as much to his mouth as possible.

"Okay," you hummed, "get rid of the shirt."

"If you insist," he chuckled, sliding the offensive fabric over your head. 

You leaned back, giving him a better view of the matching set he had been begging to see. "You like?"

Dean looked just a little stunned, gulping in eyefuls of your wanton display. His hips had started a steady rhythm you weren't sure he was aware of. When he finally met your gaze you were sure the heat there was going to send you up in flames. "You're perfect, they're perfect, it's yeah."

You leaned back in to capture his mouth, devouring the hitches in his breath caused by your weight on his lap.

"Sweetheart, this is going to be over real fast if we keep this up," Dean groaned between kisses.

You couldn't help the self satisfied purr, "Really?"

"We said slow, so it's been kind of a mostly hands off policy as of late."

"It's been almost a month and you haven't done anything?"

"I did say mostly."

"So, you want to stop now?"

"Oh, hell no. Just letting you know. You've been a damn tease and a man can only take so much."

You ground into his lap, scoffing at the remark. "You wanted slow."

"Changed my mind. Need you right now." He bucked his hips up and the scratch of denim reminded you he was still mostly clothed. 

You rolled off to his side, propping yourself on the pillows again. "What do you need?"

He dropped his head back with a thunk, then rolled to face you, resting a hand on your bare stomach. "Anything you want, (y/n). Or you can go to your room. No pressure."

"You are wearing too much for what I want. Get those pants off." You didn't miss the shiver that rocked Dean at your command.

He stood at the side of the bed, then proceeded to make a show of removing his belt and sliding his jeans off as slow as possible. You wondered quietly why he was so good at that. The black boxer briefs he had left on made your mouth water. They hugged his hips and thighs, showing off hard earned muscle. And you didn't miss the damp spot near the waistband. "You just gonna stand there looking good, or are you coming back?" you sassed.

He slid back into the bed beside you, looking equal parts cocky and vulnerable. "You know this, what we have, isn't just about sex for me right, (y/n). That's why I wanted to go slow. And nothing else has to happen tonight. Whatever makes you happy. But I would really like you to spend the night with me. I like having you in my bed."

He always knew just what to say and despite his past, you knew it wasn't just lip service. You could have walked out and he would have been okay with it. But that was the last thing on your mind. "Not going anywhere. I like being in your bed, too." You pressed against him and slid your hand down to skim the edge of his boxers, eliciting a growl from your hunter. "But I'm not really tired just yet. Maybe we could play a new game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. My kid deleted my file when it was just about ready. Thanks for sticking with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time.

"While I love the idea, sweetheart. I just don't have the patience for that today. Wanna feel you around me." Dean leaned in to mouth at your pulse.

You slid your fingers through the fine hair at his waistband. Your other hand wrapped around his bicep, squeezing when he nibbled just right. "Sounds good. How?"

"Lady's choice."

"Mmmm...I can get behind that idea. Or, rather on top of that idea." 

Dean obviously got your innuendo, as he flipped you into his lap. He slid his hands up your sides, then nudged your bra straps off your shoulders. "Mind leaving this on? I mean, I would love to have access to all that it's covering, but this view is better than my best fantasy."

You couldn't help but blush a little under his scrutiny. You nodded, though, knowing your tits looked pretty awesome like this. "Just the top?" The idea of Dean not being able to wait to get you naked was quickly becoming a perfect little kink.

"Whatever you want, (y/n)." Dean was beginning to think he had stumbled onto an impossibly sexy woman he just happened to want to spend his life with.

You slid off his lap, grabbing smoothly at his briefs and tossing them somewhere behind you. You felt yourself blushing more at your own boldness. You heard him suck a breath through his teeth when you flicked your tongue across his slit, tasting him, before kissing your way up his abs and chest. You settled your lace covered center across his length, knowing he could feel your wetness through the fabric.

Dean fixed you with a fierce glaze, pupils blown out in lust, jaw set tight. "Do you know how damn sexy you are? I feel like a teenager again, hoping I don't blow before I get to the good stuff." He huffed out another deep breath seeming to stave off his orgasm. "There are condoms in my drawer."

You fixed him with a look of your own, knowing you looked as desperate. "Babe, if I had found someone like you as a teenager, I would never have let go. And I'm on birth control. And I'm clean. I got checked about 6 months ago, and haven't so much as looked at anyone since I met you."

Dean's hips hitched below you. "Me too. Haven't wanted anyone in a long time. And I haven't gone without a condom but a few times. So, it will be like a teenager for sure."

You sat up on his lap feeling his length against your thighs. You reached down and slid your panties to the side, catching just his tip in your folds. "Ready?"

Dean could only nod and grip at your hips, you were sure there would be bruises.

You let gravity and your own slick help you to grind onto Dean's shaft, quickly realizing just how well endowed your hunter was. When you were seated snugly on his thighs, you met his eyes. "Okay?"

"Understatement." Dean panted through a huge smile. "You feel even better than you look. And you look amazing. Sexed out is a good look on you." 

He gave a tentative thrust, knocking any reply out of your mouth. You rocked up just a little and clenched everything you could on the side back down.

"Gahhh. Kiss me (y/n)."

The new angle was it's own brand of perfect. You began to piston your hips in earnest, basking in the feel of every inch of Dean's cock. You could feel yourself speeding to an epic orgasm, and locked your fingers around Dean's neck and your mouth to his plush one. 

Dean groaned into your mouth, and you could feel him get impossibly harder, just as his fingers dug into your ass, pulling you down on him as he rode out his release. You sat up a little straighter and his last couple thrusts hit your sweet spot, pushing you over the edge as well.

You collapsed onto his sculpted chest. Sweaty and sated, Dean etched sigils onto your spine, flicking the clasp on your bra. You helped him remove it and your panties, dropping both off the side of the bed.

Dean tucked you into his side, settling in the memory foam mattress. You felt yourself drifting into sleep, quickly becoming your new favorite way to settle for the night. Dean leaned in and murmured in your ear, "Definitely worth the wait."

You weren't sure he meant you to hear, but you couldn't help hum your agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this made up for the cliff hanger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

You woke up wrapped in strong arms still warm from sleep.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Dean's barely awake, rumble of a greeting was gruffer than usual. He leaned in to place a kiss near your temple. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm. Had a dream about this hot guy. Green eyes, killer smile."

Dean smirked, "Really? Sounds like I could take him."

"If your start a fight though, you might miss breakfast."

"Can think of a better way to start my day," he remarked, as he skimmed a hand down your stomach and around the crease of your thigh, snugging you against his hard length. You weren't normally a morning person, but a naked Dean against you was better than coffee.

"Think we're on the same page there," you squirmed in his arms, and rolled him so he was hovering over you. You hooked your leg around his thigh, helping him enter you with one hand.

"Oh, damn, that's good. You always this way in the morning, darlin'?" 

You pulled him tighter, deeper, latching onto his neck, worrying the skin. "No, but you talked me right into it." You hitched him closer, encouraging his thrusts.

It wasn't long before his breathing shallowed and his rhythm faltered. He mewed in your ear, muffling the sound of his orgasm, while you felt yourself clench around him. You were sticky and sated and sweaty enough to warrant a shower. You couldn't help but swat playfully at his hip. "Okay. Up. And if you behave in the shower, I'll make you gravy."

"Breakfast made by a gorgeous woman. After an amazing night with the same woman. Could get used to that, sweetheart."

You couldn't help the smile that lit your face as your ran a hand along his ear, pulling him down for another kiss. "I sure hope so. I'm not going anywhere."

You quickly rolled out from under him, sending a searing look behind you, "Except the shower. Let's go Lazy Bones."

You missed his mumbled "jeez, I am so in love with her."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Will probably be slow to update, but I have a few scenes in mind.


End file.
